


The last night

by Ayrwin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piano e con cautela uscirono da quel vicolo buio e ritornando sulla strada principale, ripresero il loro cammino verso l’università.<br/>Mano nella mano…gli occhi di entrambi che non osavano incrociarsi… e poi quella frase non detta che era lì sulla punta della lingua di entrambi ma che per orgoglio non avrebbero mai detto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last night

**Author's Note:**

> one shot brevissima ambientata durante l'episodio 2x03 di Sherclok. Avviso che è tristissima...

All’inizio furono timidi baci, dove le labbra si sfioravano appena per qualche istante per poi ritrarsi,  
intimorite di quel gesto che a lungo avevano bramato…sognato.  
Baci casti e le loro mani che lente si sfioravano tra di loro, cominciando con la punta delle dita  
e proseguendo poi su piano fino ai polsi.

Per quanto tempo John aveva sognato tutto questo,  
dicendosi poi per tutto il giorno che quello che aveva anche solo immaginato era assolutamente sbagliato, eppure adesso era lì.  
Immerso nella buia e fredda notte Londinese e appena scappato dalla polizia assieme a lui, il suo Sherlock.  
Nascosti in quel vicolo senza luce alcuna se non quella che la luna stessa dava quella notte.  
John sentì le mani di Sherlock stringerlo in vita, avvicinandolo ancora di più a se e rendendo così il bacio da casto a selvaggio.  
Le bocche si aprirono e le lingue danzarono fra di loro come mai se lo erano immaginato e tutto il mondo intorno a loro andò a farsi benedire.  
Al diavolo la polizia e le loro false accuse.  
Al diavolo Moriarty e il suo gioco perverso.  
Al diavolo il mondo intero, perché adesso non c’erano altro che loro due.  
Due corpi e due anime che per tanto tempo si erano ostinate a non voler riconoscere quello che tutto il mondo sembrava volergli gridare addosso.  
-John…-riuscì a dire Sherlock, staccandosi dalla bocca invitante del dottore per riprendere fiato.  
-Sherlock- replicò lui prendendogli il volto fra le mani.  
Non si dettero altro quella notte e così come tutto era cominciato, finì improvvisamente.

Piano e con cautela uscirono da quel vicolo buio e ritornando sulla strada principale, ripresero il loro cammino verso l’università.  
Mano nella mano…gli occhi di entrambi che non osavano incrociarsi… e poi quella frase non detta che era lì sulla punta della lingua di entrambi ma che per orgoglio non avrebbero mai detto…per ora. 

Ma ancora non sapevano quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte assieme…


End file.
